


Home

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 3, Gen, Peter Pan AU, Voltron Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge was exhausted. Always exhausted. Ever since the disappearance of her brother and father, things had only gotten more and more difficult for her. It hit her mom hard…to the point where she resorted to drastic measures. Long story short, Pidge found herself alone on the streets and tired. So…so tired. She shivered as she looked up at the sky. It was raining, but it was cold enough that it would likely start snowing soon. She couldn’t sleep and she knew it. But she would give anything to find a place he could safely rest. Hell, even just a blanket would be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Voltron Week 2016

Day 3 Home/Family

Home

Pidge was exhausted. Always exhausted. Ever since the disappearance of her brother and father, things had only gotten more and more difficult for her. It hit her mom hard…to the point where she resorted to drastic measures. Long story short, Pidge found herself alone on the streets and tired. So…so tired. She shivered as she looked up at the sky. It was raining, but it was cold enough that it would likely start snowing soon. She couldn’t sleep and she knew it. But she would give anything to find a place he could safely rest. Hell, even just a blanket would be nice.

She shivered, rubbing her hands over her arms as she looked up at the sky. She was sitting on top of an empty parking garage and it was probably well past midnight. Everyone was asleep, or at least that was what it felt like. As she looked up into the sky, she could see a small break in the clouds. She could see the moon clearly and, beside it, a few stars. Two of them stuck out the brightest and Pidge couldn’t help but smile, imagining herself sailing among the stars and far away from the crushing reality around her.

With a sigh, she stood up, ready to get moving. She should find shelter indoors before it started actually snowing. Before she could move, however, she heard the unmistakable sound of shoes sliding on pavement. She turned around quickly, her hand on a knife she’d found only a week ago. She wasn’t about to go down without a fight and she’d learned quick how to survive. The person she saw, however, didn’t look anywhere near ready to fight.

He was tall, fairly well-built, and could probably last on his own in a fight way better than Pidge could. Most of his hair was dark, hard to see in the lack of light, but there was a little tuft of hair in the front that stuck out like the moon in the sky. He was relaxed, obviously in a friendly stance. Not something Pidge was really used to. He looked maybe a few years older than Pidge.

“Hey, whoa,” the boy said, taking note of Pidge’s stance, ready to attack. “I’m not here for a fight, I promise.”

“Who are you?” Pidge asked suspiciously. “Why are you here?” Obviously the boy was here to talk to her. There was nothing else here and he wasn’t looking around, wasn’t doing anything else. Just talking. Pidge slowly moved her hand away from the knife.

“My name is Shiro,” the boy said with a small smile. “The other part is…a long story.”

“Well, I have plenty of time,” Pidge said. “Do you?”

Shiro (if that was actually his name) sighed and looked up at the sky, right at the little opening Pidge had been admiring just a few seconds ago. “Not really. But I’m going to need you to trust me.”

“Why should I trust you?” Pidge asked suspiciously.

“Because I know what you’re going through,” Shiro said with a small smile. Pidge took a small step back. “I was taken from my family when I was little. By the time I was able to get back…too much had changed. I know what it’s like to feel alone, to not have a family or a home to go back to. I can offer you one.”

“You do realize how suspicious that sounds, right?” Pidge asked bluntly. Shiro chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, Lance said I need to work on a new speech,” Shiro admitted. “You can decide if you want to back out at any time, but listen to me. Please.”

“Why do you care so much about me?” Pidge asked. It was kind of creepy. But there was something nagging her in the back of her head to actually trust this guy. He looked really trustworthy, like a big brother she wished she still had.

“It’s…kind of what I do,” Shiro said, shrugging. “Look, you don’t have to believe me and you have my word. Just give me two seconds of your time and if you want me to leave you alone…I will.”

“Two seconds,” Pidge said, looking at Shiro’s offered hand. She sighed. What did she have to lose? “Fine.” She took the hand and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the sight of Shiro literally _floating_ a few inches off the ground.

It was more than two seconds. Way more than two seconds. Honestly, the second Pidge’s feet left the ground, she never wanted to return to Earth. Shiro was happy to oblige, flying in all kinds of patterns and doing tricks that looked like they had taken years to learn. And then they were heading towards what he called ‘the second star to the right’.

Pidge watched in awe as the cold, snowy night air around them suddenly changed into a warm sunny, tropical sky? Pidge looked down to see a wide ocean below her and she couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in her chest. Shiro laughed with her, a bright smile on his face. It was the first time Pidge had even cracked a smile in a long time. And it felt good. Amazing, even.

Ahead of them, a little dot on the horizon, was an island. Green and seemingly bursting with energy. The sun beat down on them and Pidge let herself be surrounded by the warmth, warming up her fingers and her toes.

It wasn’t long before they landed on the beach, the water lapping at Pidge’s shoes as she laughed again, looking at everything around her. There was no telling what kind of exotic species of animals she could see here that she could never see at home! The birds, the bugs, the lizards!

“What is this place?” Pidge asked in wonder.

“Home,” Shiro said. “It’s called Neverland.”

“Home, huh?” Pidge asked.

“It can be your home, too,” Shiro said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Pidge looked at him in surprise. This was all happening so fast and it was too good to be true. A home? After all this time? “You don’t have much to go home to. None of us do. That’s why we’re here.”

“There are more of you?” Pidge asked.

As an answer to his question, someone came running through the jungle and onto the beach, laughing and screaming with a wide smile on his face. He had something in his hand that Pidge couldn’t see very clearly. Shortly after that, another person came running, a far less amused expression on his face.

“Get back here with that! It’s mine!” the second one shouted and the first one just cackled, running right past Shiro and Pidge.

“Can’t catch me!” the first one teased. Pidge laughed. It was just like how she used to act with her brother, when they were younger. It made her heart ache, but in a way that she hadn’t felt in years. Tears slipped past her guard as she heard another person come through the trees, looking around curiously before laughing with the others already on the beach. The second one to come through the trees had already tackled the other into the water in an attempt to get whatever he stole back.

“I think…” Pidge said simply, looking back at Shiro, who had a happy smile on his face, “I might like it here.”

“Welcome home, Pidge,” Shiro said happily before turning back to the others. “Lance! Give it back. Keith! Stop trying to drown him.”

“Aw, come on, Shiro, it was just getting good,” the last one, whose name Pidge would later learn was Hunk, groaned. The two in the water separated and finally everyone looked at Pidge.

“Oh, hey, who’s the new girl?” Lance asked.

“It’s Pidge.” Honestly, she was a little nervous that these people wouldn’t like someone new intruding in on their home, but her insecurities were cut short when Lance quickly ran up to her with a bright smile on his face.

“Well, Pidge what are you doing with shoes on the beach?” Lance asked. “Just wait till you feel the sand in your toes, come on!” He motioned back to the water and honestly…Pidge couldn’t take off her shoes fast enough.

It was nice to be home.


End file.
